


my life down i shall lie

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, look at them both deserving happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor presents a solution to Hank's mortality and Hank is uncertain.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	my life down i shall lie

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from 'the hand that rocks the cradle' by the smiths.

Hank knew he had little time. A couple of decades at best. He also knew that Connor knew, and sometimes he didn’t even have to ask when he’d find Connor deep in thought, LED burning red on the back porch. Sometimes he asked anyway.

“What’s on your mind?” Hank asked, taking a seat next to Connor.

“You know what,” Connor sighed. “I think there may be a solution, though.”

“Oh?” Hank’s eyebrows raised. “You have my interest. Go on.”

“Markus sent me Kamski’s way weeks back, but I was hesitant, for obvious reasons.”

“Yeah,” Hank said. “Dude’s a prick.”

“That’s beside the point,” Connor continued patiently. “Elijah Kamski is immortal.”

“Huh? No shit?” Hank’s eyes widened. Kamski was the type of motherfucker to use his own technology to grant himself immortality.

“He built himself an android body,” Connor explained. “I went to him- and don’t get angry with me, please- and he taught me how I could do it…”

“For me,” Hank finished for him. Hank was at least grateful Connor hadn’t sent him directly to Kamski. He could maybe trust Kamski to perform something that drastic on him, but would much rather Connor.

“Yes. For you.”

There was silence aside from the sound of the docks nearby for several minutes, but it was peaceful. Or, at least, it would have been, if Hank wasn’t panicking. It was a simple solution, but at the same time, it was hard not to think about everything that could go wrong with it. How easily he could slip away and Connor would be alone, contradicting the very purpose of the procedure.

“I don’t know,” Hank said honestly, looking up at Connor with his eyebrows scrunched together. Connor’s LED spun yellow despite his patient answer.

“That’s okay,” Connor replied. “You don’t have to. It’s not a simple decision.”

Hank nodded and they sat in silence for a few more minutes before wordlessly going back inside and heading off to bed.

Connor was right. It  _ really _ wasn’t a simple decision. Hank wondered if he was selfish for it. Selfish for having this fear. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Connor- wasn’t that in the slightest- he just had this irrational worry that something would go wrong.

“Connor,” Hank said weeks later on a Saturday afternoon. He reached down to pet Sumo, who was sitting beside his chair with puppy eyes despite the empty plate in front of Hank.

“Yes, Hank?” Connor asked, his hand coming down to the table from where it was holding his head and giving him his full attention, as he always did. Hank smiled to himself at that, though it faded quickly when he remembered what he was going to say.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about the, uh, android body thing,” Hank told him. Connor looked at him expectantly and Hank took that as his cue to continue. “I’m all for it, I just… don’t want something to go wrong, I guess.”

“Which is reasonable,” Connor said quietly. He reached out his hand and put it over Hank’s, leaning forward as much as the kitchen table would allow. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know I don’t have to, Con,” Hank sighed. “I want to. I’m just a coward. It… freaks me out, imagining you having to put my brain into any-fuckin-thing- and what, I- I won’t even need to eat or anything? It’s gonna be a weird adjustment.”

“It would be easiest if I programmed the body without the necessity to eat and drink as humans need,” Connor explained. “It would defeat the purpose.”

“Yeah, that’s- that’s true.” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “I think I can do it.”

“Hank-”

“No, really, Connor,” Hank cut him off before he could stop him and make Hank change his mind. “I trust you.”

Connor’s eyes went soft. Hank broke the eye contact, his face flushing, only to look back. There was such love in those eyes and Hank genuinely choked up a little. He thought about their future, about forever with Connor, and his eyes watered. He squeezed Connor’s hand when he realized Connor was also crying.

Hank realized when Connor grinned at him despite their tears that he was more than willing to take any chance if it meant he could spend however long with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback means a lot to me. thank you for reading


End file.
